In numerous internal combustion engines utilizing electronic injector systems it is extremely important in order to obtain optimum engine performance that a magnetic pickup be precisely located relative to either a pin carried on a cam gear, or a valley formed between selected teeth of a gear mounted on the engine crankshaft. Heretofore it has been extremely awkward, difficult, and time-consuming to attain the desired location of the magnetic pickup and the preciseness of the location relied primarily on the skill and experience of the mechanic involved. Because of the normal concealment and remoteness of the gear in question, the locating of a magnetic pickup oftentimes became a rather hit or miss type of manipulation. Various special and costly tools and implements were frequently employed to assist in locating the pickup; however, because of inherent design characteristics these tools and implements were of a complex and fragile construction; required the talents of a skilled mechanic to operate properly; and could not be readily adjusted to compensate for variations in engine design.